My Nightmare
'''This nightmare was a long time ago when i was a jr. in high school. What i'm going to tell you is messed up. Where do i start my story? I could started it by saying i was making love to my class mate. But that's not the story. The story is about this horrible twisted nightmare i had and now i feel like telling you the reader about this. It begin in high school. I was the "loser" kid, i never wear Nike shoes, never wore A&F shirts and never wear cowboy hats. Well one day during class they were talking about the prom, now granted they were talking about what they were wearing and who was going with them as there dates. Well i said "Im going to the prom too" they looked at me and laught. They said i wasnt cool enough to go to prom and if i tried to ask someone out they would tell me no. I got pissed stood up, threw my book across the room and left the class room. I was in the hall way listing to my music to clam me down. Than one of my class mates she was very sweet and she kept to her self like i did. She came up to me and asked if i was ok? I told her yes i just want to clam down. So she sat next to me and we started talking. She told me that she didn't have anyone either to go to prom with. I figure "your the most beautiful girl in high school and no one asked you out to prom?" so i asked her out to prom, She said yes and i was happy. After school me and her went to go get our outfits for prom. She got a blue dress and i got a black and red tux even thought it was Dreamland. She asked me why am i getting black and red? I told her "i'm the evil nightmare. I haunt dreams and make people scared of me like the joker from batman." She laught. After we left we went to her house to spend the night. I had the spare bedroom and her parents were gone. we said goodnight to each other than it started. nightmare Part 1 - Me and her were dancing on the dance floor to some Katy Perry. It was midnight and the prom was over, we hug and i finally kissed her it was my first kiss ever. When i got home i took my shoes off, i took everything off put on my sleep pants and a shirt went to bed. i woke up on this dark room with no lights on but there was a door a double door. Like you would find at a hospital. I started walking to it my hear was beating fast and all i could see is a white light coming from the small windows. I put my hand on the doors and pushed. When the doors open i saw nothing but blood on the walls and the floor. I got sick to my stomach. I felt like falling but than these two guys come from nowhere, grab me and throw me on a wheeling bed of a rolling bed. I started to fight them but they tied my hand to the rail and we started to move. I looked at the rooms we passed by and i saw one where a little girl was standing there looking thought the glass. note i had one hand tied to the rail. I took my other hand and untied my hand, rolled off and started running. I pushed every door that came to me, When i hit the last door i saw a girl wearing white with blood running down her shirt. It was my friend. She turn to me and said "Im here to save you come to me" I started running but one of the guys stop me, pushed me back in the bed, Tied both of my hands down and started moving it backwards. I started screaming her name to save me but she started to fade away the farther i went. I started crying. Than we got to a room where a chair was just there. They lifted me up and started to beat me until i bloody, Than a doctor came in the room. He had a needle filled with this black gross what ever the hell it was. Before he stab me with it his words were "Don't worry this will only hurt a little." I woke up screaming and in a pool of sweat. my friend came in and ask what was wrong. I told her what happen and hug me. When it hit 7:00pm we got to the dance. All my classmates saw me with a girl. They started to laugh at me and her one of my classmates said "Look who it is it's Mr. queer!" he laugh some more. I was getting pissed but my friend told me to let it go and move on. So we got to the dance floor and dance all night but i couldn't get that damn nightmare out of my head. At midnight we back to her house, she took her dress off and i took my tux off. She showered than i showered. i went to the spare bed room again but she said to me "Come sleep with me tonight." I thought "o were going to do the naughty aren't we?" So i go in her room she pushed me on the bed and that's were im going to end that there. Nightmare Part 2- I wake up in a room that had nothing but a blank wall. I look around to find a window....nothing. I heard a little girl laughing outside my door. I look out there and see a little girl standing there at my door. I asked her "where am i?" She smiled with this wicked smile and said "Welcome to your nightmare!" Than screamed loud as god. i hit the floor, started backing up. the door open i figure this is my chances to run. When the door was fully opened i booked it. I started running in these hallways that was cover in blood. there was writing that said "Help" or "GOD SAVE US ALL!" i found the front door but it was locked i started shaking the door and saying "Hey! let me out please! Let me out!" i kept shaking the door hoping someone will hear, No one came. I stop trying sat on the floor and started crying. Then i felt a hand on my shoulder. i stand up to see my friend on the outside. I told her to go get help and let me out. I saw these dark shadow hands take her away. Is started beating the door until my hands were cut up and bruised. I got on my knees and cried some more. Than the two men from before came behind me. I made a fist stood up and punch one of them in the face. the other one grab my throat and threw me to the wall. i hit hard and landed on my hands. They grab me and drag me away back to the room were the chair was, they threw me in there, strap me down and the doctor walked in. He sat next to me and started asking me questions like "Do you like her friend?" but one of the things he said to me was "You are going to be alone and die here hold still." He had that needle again but this time it was red with white inside. I spit in this face and told him to F off. the two thugs who drag me here knocked me out. I woke up screaming again and in a bigger pool of sweat. My friend though i pissed all over the bed (which im too old for that) and i told her what happen. She walked away for a min. Than came back with a red rose and told me "Use this to fight the evil. I have faith in you sweetheart" She hug me again. Later that day she took me home, i gave her $20 for gas for bringing me home. She told me she will see me tomorrow and use that rose. I told her ok and i watch her take off. I walk in my house to see a note from my parents saying "We went out. We will be back tomorrow afternoon. There a $100 for food. Love you son." So i went to the store got things, ate, did homework and before i went to bed i grab my Deer knife and that rose my friend gave me, I told myself "Alright it ends tonight!" I fell asleep for the final fight. Nightmare final part- i was standing in front the building. The building was a old hospital that was in ruins. I walk in and first person i saw was a thug sleeping. i walk behind him and snap him in the head until he was dead. i start walking the halls and every person that stared at me i killed. Then i saw a little girl looking at me i got to her level of her height. She asked "Are you going to kill me?" I looked at her and said "No. I don't kill women and children. There have this." I handed her the rose and kept my kill rage. Before i found the doctor's room i killed a man who had an ax i killed for. I went to the door and listen i heard my friend crying. She was saying no a lot. I looked in and he was about to hit her, I kick the door and said "Hey why don't you pick on someone your own size like me!" He came at me with the needle, i quickly drop my axe and grab his hand. We started to fight until i took out his knee out with my foot. He drop to the floor and twisted his arm back until i heard a pop sound. I turn him over pick up my axe hit him once than i told him "IF YOU EVER COME BACK IN MY DREAM TO MESSED WITH MY FRIENDS AGAIN ILL KILL YOU UNITL YOU STOP BREATHING!" He said "You can't stop me ill be in your dreams for the rest of your life" I hit him so many time until his face was nothing. I cut my friend free, told her "It's over i won" i help her out and we walked away. I woke up smiling. When i got to school i told her about what happen and she said im happy for you no more nightmare. I smiled at her and said no more nightmare, Than we kissed and went to class. Ever since that nightmare the Doctor only show up once in my dream. Still to this day i feel like the nightmare may come back, When it dose ill be ready to fight once again. Thank you for reading. USMCdevildog199837 Category:Original Story Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Dreams/Visions